


Untouched- Levi's POV

by Mastia, MystiTrinqua



Series: Untouched [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindfolds, Dom Levi, Light BDSM, M/M, Phone Sex, RP Format- Split POV, Safeword Use, Safeword discussion, Spanking, The Pocky Game, Virgin Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mastia/pseuds/Mastia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystiTrinqua/pseuds/MystiTrinqua
Summary: It had been far too long of a day not to take a bath, so it was the first thing Levi did when he got back from work, spending a little while just breathing and appreciating the heat of the water before acting on a whim and snatching up his phone. He didn't do the whole 'selfie' thing much, but he liked pissing Erwin off and this was as good an excuse as any, so he snapped a quick picture of himself and hit send, not noticing that he'd got the wrong number when he keyed it in from (apparently faulty) memory to someone else entirely.





	1. Just A Little Bit

**Author's Note:**

> Levi- Mysti  
> Eren/Editing- Mastia
> 
> You can read Eren's POV
> 
>  
> 
> [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3252236/chapters/7088531)
> 
>  
> 
> "Beware that it's being split into POVs atm so you'll have both Eren and Levi alternating!!!!"

It had been far too long of a day not to take a bath, so it was the first thing Levi did when he got back from work, spending a little while just breathing and appreciating the heat of the water before acting on a whim and snatching up his phone. He didn't do the whole 'selfie' thing much, but he liked pissing Erwin off and this was as good an excuse as any, so he snapped a quick picture of himself and hit send, not noticing that he'd got the wrong number when he keyed it in from (apparently faulty) memory to someone else entirely.

It didn't take him more than a few seconds to realise that the number he'd typed in was in fact several digits off Erwin's, and then a few more to realise that he'd essentially sent a deliberately provocative selfie to a stranger. Shit. The good point was that the stranger had replied with one of his own, and he actually wasn't all that bad on the eyes. Young, though. Adding the number to his contacts to ensure he didn't lose it, he texted back.

 **To Brat:** Shouldn't little brats be in bed on a school night? ;)

 **From Brat:** I was, but a certain stranger woke me up.

He had almost not expected a reply, but getting one made him smirk, leaning back against the side of the tub again as he experimentally prodded at his shoulder muscle, vaguely wishing that the attractive brat from the selfie was here to work the stress-related kinks out for him before he dismissed the thought. 'I got the wrong number. But maybe it wasn't a bad way to wake up.'

 **From Brat:** Haha never said it was. A little surprising but not bad ; )

 **From Brat:** Nice bubbles btw

The text made him chuckle, wondering if the person at the other end usually did this with people who randomly sent him selfies.

 **To Brat:** I happen to be a sucker for bubble baths and it has been a crappy work day. So yes, nice bubbles.

He narrowly resisted the temptation to ask if the guy would prefer him without them.

 **To Brat:** Levi, by the way. Since we actually have no idea what to call each other yet.

 **From Brat:** Levi's a nice name. I'm Eren btw…

 **From Brat:** Ugh it's sooo cold here :/ wish I had something to help warm me up

Eren seemed like an odd name, but it fitted the person in the selfie. He'd been busy thinking about how odd the world was that he'd ended up essentially trading Erwin in for a younger model in one mis-sent photo because it appeared he was being flirted with. He just wasn't sure how best to respond until he saw a quip at his age.

 **From Brat:** "Did you fall asleep in the tub, old man?"

He texted back, still smirking.

 **To Brat:** You don't even know how old I am, brat.' he texted back, still smirking. 'Perhaps if you were here with me I could help you warm up ;)'

 **From Brat:** Oh really? You can't do anything to help me from over there?

Rolling his eyes at Eren's reply, he silently debated it in his own mind before decided to cut his bath short. Like hell was he doing anything that unhygienic there. Instead he pulled himself out of the tub, sending the brat another selfie focused on the towel around his waist and the water dripping down his clearly defined abdominal muscles, captioning it _'Maybe I can help you out there, yeah._ ' and hitting send as he wandered into his bedroom.

The photo he received from Eren showed the kid leaning back against his comforter. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, and his sweat pants had slid down to expose his hipbones and the little trail of hair that disappeared beneath the fabric. He had a smirk plastered on his face and he tugged at his waist band.

Levi ended up on his bed only wrapped up in the skimpy towel that was soon pulled a little lower, his next photo taken of his fingers pulling the fluffy white fabric down to reveal his hip bone and the trail of dark hair that was soon hidden under the towel. Two could play at this game... but he was very tempted to just physically call the brat, talk him through it and hear him come undone over the phone.

 **From Brat:** Hmmm, not bad. Makes me wonder what else those fingers can do.

A second later, Eren sent another photo; this time he chose a close up of his neck and face. 

Eren's eyes were really all he needed to see to know that he probably wouldn't regret doing this with a total stranger come tomorrow. It wasn't like he was going to see him again. Resettling himself on his bed slightly, he called Eren's number. It would probably be a lot quicker to fuck him over in real time than via still images, so to speak.

"Hello?" The other man panted against his phone.

Levi was quiet for a moment, taking in the sound of Eren's voice for the first time. The smirk on his face was practically audible in his own low, silky tone as he replied. "Hello, Eren. I thought this might be easier. Kind of want to know what you sound like when you're broken, I must admit...”

Eren‘s breath hitched, "Oh, I'm looking forward to it." His voice lowered, practically moaning. "If you think you can, Levi."

It had been two sentences and Eren had already marked himself out as a cheeky little shit and a challenge, and luckily Levi was fond of both. "I'm sure I'll bring you to heel eventually. And before you even think about touching yourself I want you to keep your hands on your mattress till I tell you to move them. If you're going to challenge me like that then you'll suffer the consequences."

"And just what reward do I get if I follow your orders, _Corporal_?"

The use of the title made him raise one eyebrow a little, but if that was what Eren went for he wasn't going to complain. He could certainly get used to it. "I'm sure you can guess. But perhaps if you behave, this won’t be down the phone next time. You'll get to scream for me for real."

Eren gulped. "I guess I can obey you then, for now. What do you want me to do, _Levi_?" He drawled the older man's name out in a husky whisper.

"I thought you were calling me Corporal?" He teased. He didn’t mind if Eren stuck to his name, though. "Hm… nothing, yet. You know how to be quiet, right?" He felt like making Eren wait for a while, letting out a quiet, sinful moan down the line as he stroked himself a little, just enough to tease, his mind going back to the selfies Eren had sent him. "Although I won’t be opposed to hearing you scream my name later."

"Ugh, how the hell can you be so _sexy_?" He bit at his lips to try and keep in the noise trying to escape. Keeping quiet was impossible, but he was stubborn and it showed. Only a few whines and whimpers made it through. Levi wanted a game, and Eren was more than happy to oblige.

"I work at it." His reply was kept short and to the point because he didn't want his voice to break, his breath already hitching as he continued to moan, the sounds disrupted by little pants for breath as he worked himself over, Eren's quiet whines being more than enough to make him worse. "I bet you're tearing holes in your fucking sheets right now, brat, hearing me have all the fun while you can't touch yourself."

"Fuck. Who wouldn't be?" Between his silent gasps, Eren managed to get out a last bit of snark. He was cracking quickly. "P-please tell me."

"Tell you what, Eren?" He prompted, biting his lip to stifle another moan so that he could talk. "What do you want?"

"K-kissing?" The want came out as a question.

Oh, that was cute. He had a lot more on his mind than a few simple kisses, the idea making him chuckle. "And is that _all_ you want from me?" He vaguely wondered if the kid was still a virgin but pushed it out of his mind. If he didn't want this he would have put the phone down by now, surely. "I could be sucking your cock right now instead, y'know. Mm... I bet you taste good."

The brunet let out a groan of frustration. "Mmmmm. That would be great..."

It seemed a little cruel to keep Eren waiting, since it sounded like he was behaving and hadn't started touching himself yet. "You certainly sound like you're enjoying it." Levi replied, the groan of frustration he could hear over the phone making his own cock twitch. "Alright, brat, you can touch. But if I hear you come before you ask me for permission that tight ass of yours is getting spanked before I fuck it."

He had already been panting against the receiver, but they grew heavier with every noise he heard on the other end. Levi's words had him whimpering into the phone. His eyes squeezed shut as he gripped his arousal and slowly began to pump, hissing as the cool air met his skin. "Oh, God."

Thinking he'd managed to tease Eren enough judging from the hiss, he slowed his pace down to slower strokes, wanting to outlast the teen and hear him come first. "Close your eyes, okay? You don't need to think, you just need to do what I tell you." he chuckled, the sound low, pure unadulterated sin. "Shouldn't be too hard given you're already moaning for me like a needy little slut."

"O-okay." Eren's voice cracked."They're closed. What next?"

"Put yourself on speaker for me, okay? You're going to need both hands." If he'd thought better of it they could have been doing this online and he'd have a webcam to see Eren on but right now the call would have to be enough. "I want you to stop touching yourself for a minute and turn over, lean on the mattress and get your ass in the air for me so I can start toying with you properly."

There was static as the phone was thrown off to the side. "Touch me, Levi."

The request made Levi let out another brief, quiet groan again, the mental picture of Eren laid out for him and waiting being more than enough to get his breath hitching in his throat again, his throat dry. Fuck, the little brat sounded too needy and he hadn't done much yet. "Alright. I'm going to stroke your hips and then slowly trace my fingers up your inner thighs, I want to feel you squirming when I kiss the bottom of your spine and leave bite marks there."

Eren moaned low. "I-I want to taste you."

The low groan was echoed with one of his own, having to squeeze the base of his cock to stop himself from getting too far ahead of their pace. "And you will, Eren. Soon. But first I'm going to taste you, if you'll let me." He moaned again, biting his lip. "I'm going to keep going till I'm kissing your inner thighs, pulling your legs a little bit wider open for me so I can run my tongue over your hole and feel you twitching and needy. Has anyone done this to you before?"

"N-no... You're my first, Levi..." His name was a sigh on the other man’s lips.

He wasn't really that surprised to hear it given that the first thing Eren had come up with was kissing, but he paused anyway, not wanting him to think that it was something that would cause a problem. He didn't mind in the slightest. "And that's okay." he replied, his tone a little softer than it had been in order to reassure the other male. "You might want to make sure you have some kind of lube. Just licking your fingers isn't quite going to cut it."

"Umm...Hold on a sec. Let me look..."

Levi let out a quiet moan that he bit his lip to hold back on, almost wanting to roll his eyes as his head tipped back a little against his pillows. This was what you got for taking on the task of educating blushing virgins, but it was at least partly his fault for assuming. He should have asked Eren whether he had any earlier. "Hm.. fucking brats.." He muttered, stroking himself a little more while he waited for Eren to get back on the line. It didn’t last too long, though.

"I got it."

"Good." It took him a few seconds to get back into the headspace he had been in before the little interruption, but as soon as he did he was back to pacing his strokes, set on making Eren whine again. "I want you to slick one finger up for me and press it inside yourself slowly. It'll feel weird but it'll get better, I promise. Don't rush."

"It's in..."

"Good." Eren still sounded a little hesitant so he was going to slow down and talk him through it instead of focusing on the 'sexy' element, that could kick off again later when Eren was feeling less awkward with the mechanics of what he was doing. "When you feel relaxed enough to try it, add another finger. If you curve them and make a 'come here' kind of motion you should find your prostate and then it'll get good. Trust me, you'll know when you hit it."

Eren’s  breathing became erratic. "W-what does it feel like?"

He stayed quiet for a moment or two, listening to Eren's breathing rate become slowly more scattered as he let his mind cloud over thoughts of the pretty little thing on the other end of the line panting and squirming as he fucked himself on his fingers. "Well you won’t be able to talk, put it that way." he chuckled, voice husky. "Keep going and you'll find out. But don't rush yourself."

"Lev-ahhh!" He groaned. "Oh my god."

"Seems you found it, brat." Levi replied, his voice breathy as he had to tighten his grip on himself again after hearing that sound from Eren's lips coming down the line. His name broken over Eren's pleasure just one side of too much. He couldn't wait to see the look on Eren's face that would accompany it. "Is it good? Tell me." His tone became a little more commanding again, recovering the edge it had before when he was toying with Eren rather than coaching him through it.

"Fuck, you're so good," he breathed back.

Levi let out a low chuckle as he listened to Eren moaning down the phone. "You think it's good now. You're not even all the way there yet." he muttered. "You could have something a lot thicker than fingers inside you right now." As strong as he liked to think his willpower was, it wasn't enough to curb the urge to stroke himself to the breathy sounds of pleasure coming from Eren. "If you beg for it, that is."

Biting his lower lip, Eren put on his biggest  set of puppy dog eyes and sent a picture with a caption reading, _'Please, Levi?'_

 **From Brat:** I need you in me.

 "Fuck. Don't look at me like that, brat." Levi replied after checking his phone, letting out a low, wrecked moan as he matched the puppy-dog look to the sounds he was hearing before in his mind. "Maybe if you come around later, we can arrange that for real. Till then I want to hear you."

On the other side of the line, Eren whimpered into the microphone, and his breath sped up again. "Oh, god, please. I need you."

"And you will, E-Eren. Fuck." he replied, his voice hitching over Eren's name as he sped up his strokes. "I'm going to have you screaming." He knew Eren was probably trying to tease a little but he didn't really have much choice whether he rose to it or not, not right now. "Maybe if you're lucky I won't tease you first."

"What do you want me to do, Levi? I-I think I'm ready..."

"I want you to keep fucking yourself on your fingers while you stroke yourself." Levi growled into the phone, his rapidly mounting lust showing through his voice. "And don't even think about coming until you ask permission first, brat."

Bouncing on his fingers, Eren gasped as his free hand brushed his cock. After the smallest pause, his fingers wrapped around the aching member, pumping slowly, and his pants came out faster. He cried out in pleasure, whining the only word that ran through his mind. "More..."

"Speed up, Eren. You want it harder, right? Little slut. You sound like it." He replied, a breathy whine slipping past his self control as his hips squirmed against the bed. "Want me to pound you into the mattress till you can't talk for moaning?"

"Y-yes..."

"Fuck... Going to come for me, Eren?" He replied. "You're needy enough right now, aren't you?" He could hear Eren squirming against his sheets, allowing the sound to push him steadily closer to his own limit.

Sucking in a large breath, Eren cursed as he listened to the other man's voice. "W-what about you, Levi" he whimpered into the phone.

"Oh? You want to hear me get wrecked for you?" Levi smirked, allowing the viselike grip he had on his self control to slip just a little as he let out a breathy moan of Eren's name. "Greedy Pup. But I guess it's only... haah fair...” Once he'd let it slip once it was hard not to just give everything up, quiet whines leaving him as he imagined what Eren was going to look like once he was spread across his sheets, writhing and begging and perfect.

Levi's moan almost sent him over the edge, but he managed to choke down his cries. Desperately panting for breath, he gasped aloud. "I w-want to taste you..."

He could really have gone without the thought of Eren at his feet, given that he was still trying to outlast the little brat, but now he had it, he saw no reason not to share it. "You want to be on your knees for me, Eren?" This time the name left him as a low, breathless purr as Levi made no attempt to hide just how wound up he was. "You might sound better with your mouth full, I suppose...”

Eren's voice lowered. "Let me choke on you, Levi."

Levi's eyes fluttered open and he let out a loud, broken whine that was only half smothered by an attempt to bite his lip to cut it off, the idea of Eren's tight, wet, warm throat gripping his cock as he shuddered and whined and looked up at him with those insanely gorgeous eyes almost enough to finish him off right that second, and he knew it was audible in the shuddering breaths that followed. "F-Fucking... ah! Fucking hell, Eren." he gasped out, panting for breath now as he had to stop touching himself altogether to prevent the inevitable. "Keep saying things... mmh... like that... and you might regret it... ngh.. later.."

"Fuck, I bet you'd fuck my throat so good..." Levi's words had the brunet purring into the phone. "God, I want to touch you."

The playful lilt to Eren's voice made him home in on the fact that Eren was toying with him now. Well, if he thought he could try, Levi had to admire his bravery, but he wasn't going to let him get away with it. Allowing himself a few brief quick snaps of his wrist over his cock, he smirked a little again, trying to centre himself and ignore his mind's theatre of Eren spread out and vulnerable for him so that he could give as good as he was getting. "I might not want to let you, brat." he replied. "Maybe I'd rather see you chained to my bed with that tight ass in the air for me and your pleading muffled by the sheets."

"Shit, that sounds  _perfect_."

Levi chuckled at that, the sound low and silky, almost dangerous. "Trust me, Eren, I have all kinds of interesting things waiting for you if you want to play that game with me." he replied. "I would have no objections to turning you into my collared bitch for a night. That pretty mouth of yours would look just as nice with a gag in it so you can't even plead for mercy." And fuck, if that idea didn't make him squirm against the sheets, speeding up his strokes a little more as he panted quietly into the phone. The idea of entering that kind of scenario with Eren was even worse for his libido than just keeping their encounter vanilla was proving to be.

With his interest peaked, he stopped his strokes and sat up, adjusting the phone to hear Levi better. He was still aroused- his erections standing up at attention proof of that- but his curiosity got the better of him. He started chewing on his bottom lip again, and with a small whisper asked "What would you do to me, Levi? Would you make me scream your name?"

"So you do want to play, hmm?" Levi purred. "Then it's Corporal to you from now on, Eren." Not what he'd expected from someone so inexperienced as not to have encountered their prostate before, but he certainly wasn't going to complain. "You'll have to come and find out or leave it to your imagination for a while. There are rules, and I'm not going into them now." Given that it would somewhat dampen the mood. "I didn't say you could stop, brat. That's one punishment you've earned yourself already, so get back on your knees and get back to it."

Eren sucked in a breath, lips parting slightly as his eyes glazed over. The other man's orders went straight to his erection, and let out a low moan as he started pumping in long, loose strokes.  He didn't understand how Levi had known he had stopped, but it didn't matter. Though he doubted Levi actually meant it, the possibility of meeting up had his mind spinning, and he cursed into the receiver. " _Corporal_."

Eren's moans starting up again with more intensity was all that he needed to hear to know that he had followed the instruction. He had been entirely too quiet before, especially compared to this. "Yes, Puppy?" He might have been getting in too deep, given that this was just one night, but he already knew what he'd be calling Eren if they continued this. That puppy-dog-eyed photo from earlier had only cemented the thought in his mind. "Do you want to come yet?"

Whimpering into the phone, Eren let his head fall back, his hips grinding into the bed. "M-my... fingers aren't enough. I need you  _here_."

"Mmh... fucking... horny little shit, you are...” Having no intention to keep putting the moment off because he really wanted to come, now, and also kind of wanted to sort out getting Eren into his bed for real, he picked up his pace, not holding back his own breathless, cracked moans since he knew how much Eren liked that. "M'gonna... ah! ream th-that tight little ass, E-Eren. The whole.. ngh.. d-damn building is.. going to hear you.. w-when you scream for me."

Levi's reaction removed the last bit of insecurities Eren was having and allowed him to let go completely. His hand tightened as he sped up his pace, matching it with Levi's pants on the other end. His own breathing was erratic as he whined into the phone, letting every ounce of lust drip into his tone, "I-I want to come, Corporal." He was reaching his edge. " P-please ."

Well, since he asked so nicely. Levi was in no hurry to deny him now, not anymore. "Do it, Eren." The three words were all he could get out before he felt his own release sneak up on him like a silent tidal wave that he couldn't hear roaring in his ears until it was too late, his constant, careful edging building him up that little bit too much so that it knocked the air out of him when it finally hit, white streaking before his closed eyes as he cursed quietly, still twitching and panting into the phone only loosely held between his fingers now as he came down from his high.

It wasn't more than a minute or two before his usual need to be clean kicked in and overtook his endorphin high, and Levi gingerly leant over to grab himself a towel from the small store he kept at the back of one of his nightstand drawers to clean the unpleasant stickiness off his stomach. The phone was kept pinned to his ear as he moved, wanting to listen to Eren coming down from his high and be there to answer any questions in case he got post-first time nerves. "Still with me, Pup?"

"Mmhm." Eren mumbled, already starting to fall asleep. He'd dropped the phone next to his ear on the bed, unable to hold it to his face any longer. The mess on his stomach bothered him, but he let out a hiss when he tried to move, his muscles cramping. "Shit."

"Good. Go clean up." He replied, slight affection slipping into his tone at the sound of Eren's sleepy little mumble. "Don't go to sleep all sticky, it's disgusting." He was tired, too, slowly rolling over and staring at the empty space in bed next to him, half wishing that Eren was occupying it. "If you still want to meet up there's a little cafe not far from me and we can meet there. I'll text you the address. But if you wanted this to just be a one-time thing I can understand that, too."

A minute or two later and Eren was back, mumbling into the phone."M'done, Levi." His voice was just above a whisper, thick with drowsiness."Promise you'll kiss me next time?"

Not having expected that kind of sentimentality originally, Levi sighed a little into the phone as he heard the tell-tale sounds of Eren's heavy breathing over the line, enough to let him know that the cute little brat had fallen asleep. Then again, given that the first thing Eren had asked for was a kiss, perhaps it shouldn't have been that much of a surprise at all. Smiling, he hung up, texting Eren the location of their meeting point before snuggling himself a little further down into the bed and drifting off to sleep, his mind full of innocent green eyes. 

 


	2. I Could Get Used To This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren meet for the first time, and Eren gets his first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi- Myst  
> Eren- Me

When Levi woke up his first port of call was a shower and breakfast, seeking to push away thoughts of what he'd done the previous night. Really, phone sex with some virgin kid just because of a mis-sent selfie? He must be dropping his standards these days, even if the kid did have eyes to die for.

Unless he got a reply, he wasn't even going to think about it, and he certainly wasn't going to chase the kid. He could be at that cafe in a matter of twenty minutes, but he seriously doubted that Eren would be interested in a repeat. His practices were somewhat specific and a bit... well, harsh, for someone as vanilla as Eren had seemed. Yes, he had sounded willing to try, but Levi didn't want to scare him. Especially if he hadn't had much experience before.

Keeping his phone in the pocket of his navy suit just in case, he took his French toast into his study with him and settled at his desk to flick through the morning's emails. Today felt like a work from home kind of day after the endless hell of meetings yesterday had been, and unless the brat with the puppy dog eyes texted him it wasn't exactly like he had anywhere else more important to be.

He had no idea whether Eren was even awake, so he thought he'd send him another text just in case. He normally got lunch more like mid-morning than midday, so that he didn't have to put up with an overcrowded cafeteria. He could always meet Eren for some food. Smirking a little to himself as he remembered how much of a challenge Eren had turned himself into, he shook his head slightly, rattling out a quick text.

**To Brat:** Lunch? I'll be at the cafe you have the address for in half an hour.

It was up to Eren whether he attended or not, now, Levi could sit and slowly eat his way through some stew and some tea while he waited. Maybe even a pastry if he felt like splurging, although he was very rarely in the mood for sweet things.

Half an hour later, Levi took a corner table and placed his order, steaming cup of black tea to one side while he casually flicked through a few apps on his tablet, waiting to see if Eren would turn up.

It was little more to him than a failed social experiment when Eren failed to show, or in fact to respond at all. And he told himself that it didn't hurt. It was just that he'd totally weirded Eren out last night, that was all. As to be expected from a shitty little brat, he supposed.

He'd long since abandoned his table, but he left instructions for the woman at the till, a friend of his who'd be on shift until the place closed, that if anyone matching Eren's description asked for him that she should pass on his address and let him know that the offer represented by it only stood for tonight. Late, he would grudgingly accept. Days late, he would not.

Then he left the cafe and headed home, settling in back at his desk to do more work while making a mental checklist of all the ways he was going to make Eren suffer if he was foolish enough to turn up at his doorstep. He might have been planning to go easy on him before, but now he was not inclined to be so merciful. Not if Eren was going to make him wait around.

~

The buzzing of his phone made him look up from the report he was half way through compiling, a slow smirk curving his lips when he saw who it was from. 

**From: Brat:** I'm really sorry. Can we talk?

**To Brat:** I'm guessing you only just saw the message. You made me wait, brat. But that's okay. My offer still stands if you want it.

**From Brat:** How about dinner?

**From Brat:** I'm free tonight around 8.

At least Eren seemed apologetic about it. Sighing as he considered whether he was going soft, Levi glanced at his monitor and shrugged. It wasn't like there was anyone to judge him, as he sincerely doubted Hanji would and he and Erwin were keeping their relationship strictly professional for the next few months. Texting Eren his address, he accompanied it with a quick reply.

**To Brat:** Come around for 8, then. Either you can bring your preferred takeout food or I'll cook. Don't be late.

**From Brat:** 'I'll be there then. See you tonight c:

~

It hadn't taken Levi all that long to decide what he was going to cook if Eren turned up empty handed, but to his mind you could tell a few things about someone depending on what they classed as good takeaway food. He was still at his desk until he heard the knock on his door, though, not wanting to tear his attention away from his work as it was one way to help him ignore the fact that he had very little else going on in the house.

At ten minutes to 8 he wandered upstairs, poking his head into his room. His bed was perhaps his favourite thing about it, a floor-length mirror on the wall at the foot of it so that he could get a full body view of himself before he went out anywhere, the bed itself a dark, metallic four poster which was quite perfect for tying people to. Not that he had brought anyone home for a while. The black cotton sheets were comfy enough despite being able to easily afford silk with his wages. Silk felt good but was a bitch to clean so it was a no go as far as he was concerned. 

He spent the time until 8 making sure that he had everything he was planning on using easily within reach before heading back downstairs. Of course, it was debatable they would even get that far. Just because Eren visited didn't guarantee he wanted sex.

There were a few quick, sharp knocks just shy of the hour, and Levi smirked as he looked up at the clock. It seemed Eren was a quick learner. Making his way downstairs he wasted very little time opening the front door. "Evening."

Eren stood in front of him, a shy smile curling on his lips. "I brought food."

"You did." Levi stepped back to allow Eren to enter, shutting and locking the door behind him and then turning to lead the way into the kitchen. The decor was all modern, black and white and navy blue, mostly. Levi was the function over form type, always had been. "Did you have a good day? Or were you sleeping in? I suppose last night tired you out a little."

"Haha, yeah. I ended up sleeping until around noon. And then my sister stopped by and took Armin and I out for lunch." The brunet looked down at the bag in his hands. "Oh, and I hope you like chicken pot pie?"

It seemed that Eren was able to return to normal after a moment or two to re-centre himself, and Levi was glad of that. Chicken pot pie, hm? Maybe he'd netted himself a little housewife, here. "Well, some of us have to work. And I hardly sleep, so you probably got my share of a lie-in." he replied, smirking a little. "I will like whatever you bring, Eren. Not that I'm particularly easy to please." His voice slid a little lower and more teasing as the sentence ended and then Levi turned away, motioning for Eren to make use of the kitchen if he needed it.

"Thanks. Do you have a cutting board and knife I could use? Oh and I assumed you're able to drink so I brought a nice Chardonnay to go with dinner..."

"Knives are in the rack, cutting board should be in the second drawer down in that middle cabinet." Levi replied, raising an eyebrow and pointing to indicate where he meant as he watched Eren skitter around his kitchen. Too cute. "But first, I believe you asked me for something last night." Tugging Eren gently by the wrist, he backed him up until he was pushed into the counter, his hand weaving in Eren's hair to tug him down a little so that he wouldn't have to lean up so far as his lips brushed Eren's just barely with his next words, lust-filled grey eyes holding green. "If you don't want me to, you'd better stop me."

Levi's touch made him shiver.  His breath hitched, and without thinking, Eren's hands cupped Levi's face. Smiling, he leaned forward until their noses brushed, pausing just long enough to find and meet Levi's gaze before closing the distance completely. The younger man moaned quietly.

Once again surprised at Eren's tenacity, Levi remained still and just watched with an expression of curiosity as Eren brought his hands up to his face. His eyes fluttered closed as their lips connected, Eren's mouth gentle as they kissed and a perfect match to his own. He gently interlocked his fingers with Eren's as the hand in his hair guided Eren's head to where he wanted it to be, tilting it a little as he took advantage of Eren's moan to run his tongue teasingly over Eren's and then sucked the brunet's bottom lip between his teeth, nipping just slightly before his tongue laved the angry red spot left behind.

When Eren felt Levi's teeth nip at his lips he gasped, whining at the sting. His fingers tangled in the other's hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss, and he shifted, positioning his knee in between the other man's legs. 

Levi smirked mischievously as he felt Eren's fingers stroke through his hair, almost at once bringing both Eren's hands down to his sides and pressing them to the counter behind him, holding them it place as he pulled back from the kiss and gently rested their foreheads together. "A little self control, Pup. If you still want to play?" Without giving Eren chance to answer, he licked his way back into the brunet's mouth, pressing him against the counter a little more harshly as his tongue explored the wet warmth of Eren's mouth, stealing total dominance over the kiss.

Eren whimpered and pulled away with a pant. He stared into Levi's eyes before quickly kissing him on the edge of his mouth. It was only a small peck, but it had the younger man smiling softly. "Let's eat first?" 

Levi licked his lips around a deadly smirk as he watched Eren pull back and pant for breath. "I was right. You do taste good." He leant forward a little to speak the words quietly into Eren's ear before turning away again as though he hadn't just been trying to kiss the breath out of him, heading back to the kitchen table. "Sure, let's eat first. We can talk rules over dinner."


End file.
